scandal_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Olivia Pope
Olivia Pope é uma gerenciadora de crise à frente da Olivia Pope & Associates, firma dedicada a resolver problemas e gerenciar crises; proteger e manter a imagem e reputação de figuras públicas; e solucionar certos crimes que envolvem ou estejam relacionados aos seus clientes. Biografia Olivia Carolyn Pope foi criada pelos pais, Eli pope e Maya Lewis. Quando Olivia tinha doze anos, sua mãe "Maya" estava a bordo do voo 522, en route para Londres quando a aeronave caiu no mar. O acidente, cuja causa acreditava-se ter sido uma falha mecânica, não teve sobreviventes. Com isso, Olivia acreditou que a mãe tinha morrido na queda da aeronave. Depois da morte da mãe, ela nunca mais voltou a viver na casa da família, ela foi estudar em colégios internos em outros países logo se graduou na Universidade de Princeton em Ciencias Políticas e após isso se graduou na Universidade de Georgetown em Direito. Em 2006, Olivia jantava todos os domingos com o pai, Eli Pope. Em troca, ele pagou suas despesas do curso de Direito. Quando Olivia descobriu o que o pai fazia para viver, eles pararam de se encontrar por um curto espaço de tempo. Mas ela retornou para mais alguns jantares e apresentou Edison Davis, seu noivo, ao pai. Olivia só fez isso para que Eli soltasse Huck. Depois que Edison sofreu um acidente de carro, provocado por Eli, Olivia parou de jantar com o pai. TEMPORADA 2 Olivia aparenta ter tido tanto Cyrus Beene quanto Verna Thornton como tutores, sendo os dois os principais responsáveis por moldá-la no que ela é hoje. Ela trabalhou como consultora de mídia durante a campanha presidencial de Fitz. Seu relacionamento profissional com o Presidente Fitzgerald Grant III resultou num caso extra-conjugal, cujo fim ela intencionava dar após a posse de Fitz como presidente. Depois que ele ganhou a eleição, ela se tornou sua Assistente de Comunicação, cargo também conhecido como Diretora de Comunicação da Casa Branca. Eles mantiveram o relacionamento, mas, quando revelam seus sentimentos um ao outro, Olivia percebe que Mellie, esposa de Fitz, sabe sobre o caso. Olivia, então, deixa seu cargo e forma a Olivia Pope & Associates. (Happy Birthday, Mr. President) Junto com Cyrus, Mellie, Verna e Hollis Doyle, Olivia fez parte da conspiração Defiance, que fraudou votos da eleição e colocou Fitz na Casa Branca. (Beltway Unbuckled) Olivia e Verna, com a ajuda de Huck, salvaram Lindsay Dwyer depois que Hollis Doyle contratou Becky Flynn para forjar a culpa de Lindsay pela explosão da Cytron, a qual matou o namorada de Lindsey, Jesse Tyler, e outros seis colegas de trabalho dele da Cytron. (White Hat's Off, Happy Birthday, Mr. President & Truth or Consequences) Dois anos depois, Olivia mandou Harrison Wright contratar Lindsay Dwyer, agora Quinn Perkins, para ser a nova associada da Olivia Pope & Associates. Educação e Carreira Olivia estudou nos melhores colégios internos: Saint Anne's e Surval Montreux. Depois, estudou na Universidade Princeton, formando-se em Ciência Política. Ela conseguiu o diploma de Direito na Georgetown Law, lugar onde também conheceu Cyrus. (It's Handled) Olivia é a consultora de gerenciamento de crises que fundou e dirigiu a Olivia Pope e Associados. Ela era anteriormente a diretora de comunicações da Casa Branca, mas renunciou. Quando Mellie decidiu que ela queria ser presidente, ela foi até Olivia e pediu conselhos. Embora Olivia tenha dito a Mellie que ela não pode trabalhar para ela, Mellie insistiu. Eventualmente, Olivia assumiu a campanha e serviu como Chefe de Gabinete para Mellie porém alguns meses depois renunciou. Ela foi a Comandante de uma agência secreta na comunidade de inteligência chamada B613. Por um breve período, Olivia frequentemente deu palestras na faculdade. Relacionamentos 'Relacionamentos Amorosos' Fitz Grant Olivia conheceu Fitz quando Cyrus a chamou para ajudar na campanha presidencial. O primeiro contato entre Fitz e Olivia aparece num flashback, no episódio The Trail, da primeira temporada. Fitz estava reticente quanto a trazer Olivia para a campanha, mas, no fim, pediu que ela o ajudasse. Não muito tempo após entrar para a campanha, eles começam a desenvolver sentimentos um pelo outro. Olivia sabe que um caso seria suicídio político para ele; ainda assim, Fitz persiste. Depois de ser eleito presidente, Fitz diz a Olivia que a ama. (Happy Birthday, Mr. President) A tensão sexual entre eles continua, mesmo depois que Olivia, ao perceber que Mellie sabe sobre o caso, deixa a Casa Branca. Olivia tenta fazer com que Fitz a liberte e a deixe seguir com a própria vida (Hunting Season e Beltway Unbuckled). Eventualmente, quando Fitz diz que "a está libertando", ela segue em frente, mais ou menos, uma vez que não consegue seguir em frente completamente. No início da segunda temporada, Olivia e Fitz estão separados, mas mantém uma relação amigável; principalmente porque Mellie está grávida. Fitz ainda ama Olivia e continua a ligar para ela quase todas as noites. Quando Fitz é baleado, Olivia se arrepende de não seguir o coração e ficar com Fitz. Ela se dá conta de que talvez nunca tenha a chance de dar adeus ao homem que ela ama. Quando Fitz acorda do coma, ele e Olivia reatam, e ele pede o divórcio a Mellie. Entretanto, quando Fitz descobre que Olivia esteve envolvida com o esquema Defiance, ele a deixa, mesmo que ainda a ame. Dez meses depois, Olivia vai parar no hospital e Fitz a visita, recusando-se a sair do lado dela, afirmando que ainda a ama e que cometeu um erro ao deixá-la porque estava com raiva. Olivia diz que, embora ainda o ame, não pode mais continuar tendo um caso com ele. De qualquer modo, Fitz consegue reconquistá-la. Ao fim da temporada, seu relacionamento está em pausa. No início da terceira temporada, os dois ainda estão juntos, mesmo que o relacionamento esteja em pausa. Mellie até mesmo consegue convencer Olivia a voltar para a Casa Branca em ordem de assessorar a campanha a reeleição de Fitz. Melli diz que Fitz precisa dela, assim ela também precisa de Olivia. Olivia deixa a campanha quando descobre que Fitz pode ter sido o responsável por abater o avião em que sua mãe estava. Os dois conversam sobre isso quando Fitz a leva para conhecer a casa que ele construiu em Vermont, quando ainda acreditava que eles tinham uma chance. Eles fazem as pazes. Olivia descobre que, enquanto Fitz foi mesmo o responsável por abater o avião, quem deu a ordem foi Eli, seu pai. Fitz estava apenas seguindo ordens. Para mais informações sobre o relacionamento, visite Relacionamento de Olivia Pope & Fitz Grant. Edison Davis O Senador Edison Davis é o ex-noivo de Olivia. Eles viveram juntos em Georgetown de 2002 a 2006. Começaram a se ver novamente no episódio Spies Like Us. O relacionamento sofre um abalo em One For the Dog, quando Olivia se recusa a convesar com Edison sobre seu relacionamento anterior. Olivia não quer revelar seu envolvimento romântico e sexual com o Pres. Fitzgerald Grant III, mas Edison insiste, ficando cada vez mais frustrado com essa barreira imposta por ela. Edison pede Olivia em casamento uma segunda vez em A Criminal, A Whore, An Idiot, and A Liar, mas ela finalmente rejeita a proposta no episódio Nobody Like Babies, dando-se conta de que prefere um relacionamento difícil e tumultuado, ao invés de um amor tranquilo e normal. Jake Ballard Olivia conhece Jake dez meses após a morte de Verna Thornton. O relacionamento entre eles progride com rapidez. Jake é diferente dos homens a que ela está acostumada... mas será que ele é quem Olivia imagina?Jake e Olivia acabam dormindo juntos. Feliz e calma, Olivia sai para buscar água na cozinha e liga a televisão, mas o que ela vê a deixa chocada e acaba levando-a ao hospital. (Molly, You in Danger, Girl) 'Colegas' Huck Huck gosta de Olivia porque ambos são parecidos. Ela costuma dizer que eles vivem no lado escuro da lua. (Seven Fifty-Two) Huck é um ex-assassino muito hábil, cujas habilidades em computação e outras habilidades especializadas, aprendidas em treinamentos governamentais, mostram-se muito úteis quando Olivia precisa solucionar um problema. Huck conheceu Olivia por volta de 2005, numa estação de metrô, enquanto ela estava a caminho de um jantar com o pai. Depois que Huck, utilizando seu treinamento do setor B613, a salva de um assalto, ele some misteriosamente, mas depois, quando Olivia obriga o pai (também conhecido como o Comandante) a soltá-lo, Huck retorna e Olivia continua a vê-lo no metrô. (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner & Seven Fifty-Two) Enquanto ele ainda era um sem-teto, Olivia o considerava um aliado, utilizando as habilidades computacionais de Huck de vez em quando, assim como sua habilidade de rastrear pessoas e conseguir informações úteis. (The Trail, A Criminal, A Whore, An Idiot, and A Liar & Happy Birthday, Mr. President) Depois de alguns anos, Olivia finalmente ajuda Huck - ou melhor, ela o "conserta" - dando a ele um lugar para viver e um banho...(Happy Birthday, Mr. President) A relação entre os dois continua. Olivia pediu a Huck que impedisse Lindsay Dwyer de ser erroneamente condenada por um crime que ela não cometeu. Huck tirou Lindsey de San Jose, Califórnia, e a levou para Washington D.C. Olivia também pediu que ele fornecesse uma nova identidade a Lindsey, que se torna Quinn Perkins. (White Hat's Off & Truth or Consequences) Depois de fundar a Olivia Pope & Associates, Olivia contrata Huck; ele é o associado em quem ela mais confia. Harrison Wright Olivia ajudou Harrison a ser solto quando ele foi preso. Depois, colocou-o sob sua proteção e o contratou para integrar a equipe da Olivia Pope & Associates, assim que ela formou a firma de gerenciamento de crises. Abby Whelan Olivia e Abby são amigas desde a época da faculdade. Quando Abby se viu presa a um casamento cheio de abusos, Olivia a resgatou com uma chave de roda. Olivia, então, chama Abby para integrar a equipe da OPA. Abby questiona todas as escolhas de Olivia, além do fato de ela ter vários segredos e não compartilhá-los, mas, ainda assim, sempre acaba ficando ao lado de Olivia. Quinn Perkins/Lindsay Dwyer Junto com Verna Thornton, e com a ajuda de Huck, Olivia livra Lindsey Dwyer de uma acusação de assassinato. Dois anos depois de Huck providenciar uma nova identidade para Lindsey e levá-la para D.C., Olivia a contrata para ensiná-la e mantê-la por perto. Na estreia da segunda temporada, Olivia, recorrendo à influência de Verna, ajuda Quinn a se livrar da acusação de assassinato. Em One For the Dog, Quinn pede a Olivia para lhe contar a verdade sobre porque ela a ajudou; Olivia concorda em conversar com ela, até que o telefone toca... "salva pelo gongo!" 'Mentores' Cyrus Beene Olivia e Cyrus se dão bem, ocasionalmente. Cyrus foi o mentor de Olivia e também é seu melhor amigo. Ele a ensinou muitas das coisas que ela sabe fazer atualmente. Olivia é a madrinha de Ella, filha de Cyrus e do marido dele. Em Beltway Unbuckled, para resolver o problema de uma cliente, Olivia usa os ensinamentos de Cyrus contra ele. Verna Thornton Verna Thornton é a outra mentora de Olivia. Até onde se sabe, Verna foi a pessoa que a ensinou a nunca deixar o celular desligado. Olivia fica ao lado de Verna não apenas no campo profissional, mas também no pessoal. Verna é uma das clientes de Olivia, uma vez que ela está ajudando Verna a manter sua doença - câncer - escondida do público. Olivia vai visitar Verna e fica sentada ao lado dela durante as sessões de quimioterapia. O relacionamento delas termina mal; enquanto Verna está em seu leito de morte, Olivia acaba por perceber que foi ela quem planejou o assassinato do Presidente Fitz Grant. 'Amigos' David Rosen Olivia se considera uma amiga de David; embora ele os considere amigos, de uma maneira meio complicada, ele diz a Olivia que não podem mais ser amigos após uma ameaça. (The Other Woman) Essa relação continuou enquanto David investigava a explosão na Cytron. Davia acabou descobrindo muitas coisas, que levaram à sua ruína profissional e acabou com sua carreira como Promotor. (Nobody Likes Babies) Dez meses depois que Olivia e os associados o fizeram se demitido, David os procura, pois precisa de ajuda. Então, ele liga para sua antiga amiga Olivia quando acorda ao lado de uma mulher morta. (Whiskey Tango Foxtrot) A partir daí, ele se torna cliente da Olivia Pope & Associates de vez em quando, considerando-se quase um "Gladiador de terno". (Molly, You in Danger, Girl) Depois de tudo o que Olivia fez a David, ele aparentemente rouba o cartão da Cytron que estava guardado do cofre da OPA. Mas o que ele queria, na verdade, era recuperar seu antigo emprego como Promotor e conseguir também provas o suficiente para ajudar Olivia a acabar com os planos de Billy Chambers. (White Hat's Back On) 'Família' Eli Pope Eli Pope (também conhecido como Rowan / previamente chamado de O Homem Misterioso) acabou sendo revelado como o pai de Olivia quando os homens do setor B613 sob seu comando a resgataram de uma abordagem maluca da mídia -- na qual foi revelado que ela era amante de Fitz. (White Hat's Back On) Depois de ficar tanto tempo longe do pai, ela retoma o ritual de jantar aos domingos com ele, mas apenas porque ele pagou pelas suas despesas com a faculdade de Direito. Os jantares não duram muito tempo; após descobrir a verdade sobre o pai -- o que ele faz para viver -- ela deu fim aos jantares. De qualquer modo, quando se reencontram, os jantares são retomandos, mas apenas porque Rowan a está ameaçando. (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner) Um dos melhores aspectos em relação ao relacionamento de Olivia com o pai é o modo como, por mais que ela o odeie, ele a conhece. (More Cattle, Less Bull) Aparições *A Olivia jovem é interpretada por Yara Shahidi; ela aparece nos episódios Icarus e YOLO, nas cenas de flashback. Trivia *Olivia anda em círculos quando está pensando em algo que considera um problema grave. Ela anda em círculos perfeitos quando está muito preocupada. *O endereço da Olivia Pope & Associates é 1970 K. Street, Washington, D.C., 20006. *Olivia fez parte do time de natação durante o ensino médio. *Olivia impõe apenas uma regra aos seus clientes. "Não minta. Se mentir, todas as apostas estão perdidas". Ela nem sempre segue essa regra. *A personagem Olivia Pope foi originalmente nomeada Olivia Price. *Olivia fala 18 idiomas incluindo: Espanhol, Russo, Urdu, Suaílie, Cantones, Mandarim e outros *A personagem Olivia Pope quase foi interpretada pela atriz Connie Britton porém a equipe de Shonda Rhimes queria uma mulher negra. *A personagem é inspirada em Judy Smith, uma gerenciadora de crises que trabalhou como diretora de comunicações de George W. Bush. *O aniversário de Olivia é uma data inconsistente já que se sabia que ela tinha nascido em Setembro de 1979 porém no episódio 7x12 é mostrado que ela naceu no dia 31 de janiero de 1977 Galeria Liv.jpg Olivia-square.jpg Olivia_Pope_02.jpg Olivia-t01.jpg Storm-Olivia1.jpg Olivia_President_Promo_01.jpg Olivia_Stephen_Promo_01.jpg Olivia_Huck_Promo_01.jpg Oliviaandfitz-flashback.jpg Beltway unbuckled 10.jpg Beltway unbuckled 4.jpg Category:CharPortal Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Olivia Pope & Associates Categoria:Casa Branca Categoria:Clientes Categoria:Políticos Categoria:Personagens da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Personagens da Segunda Temporada Categoria:Personagens da Terceira Temporada Categoria:Primeira Temporada Categoria:Segunda Temporada Categoria:Terceira Temporada